Perfect: A Clace One-Shot
by gimmethatdauntlesscake
Summary: Your average, fluffy Clace fic


**Author's Note: **Sorry if this is inaccurate or anything. I'm only on City of Glass, but I really wanted to write a one-shot. My friends said that I should write one. So I did. Here you go, Katie and Kiana! Hope you like it.

* * *

**_Perfect: A Clace One-Shot_**

Jace stared at Clary, as she drew in her notebook. Her small hands moved quickly against the rough sketch paper. He sat across the room, sitting comfortably on the corner of his bed. Clary, on the chair near the window. He began to stare at her red hair, the sun illuminating every strand. She looked gorgeous.

"You're staring at me," she interrupted. His eyes shifted over to hers, locking once they met. He smiled. One of his witty, self-absorbed comments were about to escape his lips, but he refrained.

"I think I'm aware of what my eyes are looking at," he replied, simply. Clary scoffed at his remark.

Her attention returned to her spiral sketch book. Her eyes moving along with her pencil. She finally stopped and took a deep breath. Her hand ran through her fiery locks as she let out another huff. She looked up at Jace and gave him a small smile with a shrug.

"So now you acknowledge my existence," he said. His tone wasn't angry, but light-hearted. Clary giggled, which she rarely did anymore. Jace smiled at the fact he was able to make her laugh again. He scooted back to the edge of the bed and leaned against the wall, legs stretched out. Clary found herself standing up and walking towards the golden-haired boy, notebook by her side.

She sat down next to him, hands on her lap. His arm wrapped around her, firmly. Her head dug into his shoulder. He smelled of soap and sunlight, as he always did. Her fingers circled the spine of her notebook. The cold spring felt strange on her fingertips. The iciness of the metal sent a shiver down her back. Jace felt Clary wince. He looked at her, then decided to ignore her sudden movement.

"What'd you draw?" he asked her, a little arrogantly. She opened her beaten down book to the page she was last on. It was Jace. She captured every detail of him.

"This is amazing," Jace complimented. Clary blushed, bringing a nice red color to her cheeks. She took his large hand into hers and stared at the rune on his wrist. She traced the mark with her pointer finger. He tensed at the contact. Clary pulled away and sat up straight, back against the wall.

Jace stood up and walked over to his DVD collection to avoid the awkwardness. His fingers scanned through the cases of movies, touching every single one. His finger finally stopped on a movie. He pulled it out and lifted it up.

"Want to watch this?" He asked her.

"Titanic, really?" She retorted. Both eyebrows raised, her head bowed a little to emphasize her tone.

"Well, don't girls like this stuff? Isabelle said, and I quote," he began. Clary rolled her eyes. "'Girls like this fluffy, mundane crap, where love is real, and the guys are gentlemen.'"

"Did you just insult yourself?" The redhead smirked. She expected him to have a dumbfounded expression, but no, his face remained how it was.

"Yes, men are pigs, but we make up for it with our dashing good-looks and luscious hair. I mean, by the Angel, Clary, aren't I the most attractive guy you've ever seen?" Jace questioned. Clary threw one of his pillows at the conceited shadowhunter.

"Oh yes, as I recall, you called yourself, 'Stunningly attractive.' Am I right?" She answered back. He clicked his tongue then threw four movies on the bed. Clary was impressed by his selection in films. She surveyed through the array of movies.

"Wait a minute. Why do you have Titanic?" She interrogated.

"No reason," he replied, dismissing her quickly. "So pick."

Clary wasn't in the mood for a movie, though.

"I don't want to watch a movie," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Will you play me a song?" Clary asked him. She was scared he would say no- and she was scared he would say yes. She hadn't heard him play since that day she walked in on him playing Bach. His long fingers pressing each key into the piano, gracefully. The tune filling the air around them.

"Did you have a song in mind?" He asked. She shook her head, then immediately stopped. Clary took her phone and tapped the YouTube application. She scrolled through her "Favorite Songs" playlist. Jace went to sit next to her. He looked over her shoulder as she swiped down through the list of videos. Finally, Clary found the song. Jace reached over and gently, took the phone out of her small, nimble hands.

"All of the Stars," he read aloud. He tapped the video to play the song, making the volume to its maximum. The guitar began playing. Its strumming was beautiful. The notes were so simple, yet so perfect. The melody sent shivers down his back.

With his free hand, Jace took Clary's hand into his own. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces. It was almost like they were made for each other. She turned her head to look at the blonde. Jace leaned in, about to kiss her. The moment their lips were about to meet, she pulled back just so their foreheads were touching. She felt him breathe heavily.

"So can you see the stars? Over Amsterdam. You're the song my heart is beating to," she sang, their foreheads still touching. The female voice went on as she stopped.

Jace looked at the girl in front of him. Clary's voice was glorious. It was so sweet and gentle, but strong at the same time. Their eyes locked, once again. Jace grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in.

They kissed. His hand on her hip and her's on his shoulder. Clary felt a surge of electricity up her spine as his hand pushed her closer to him. Their bodies pressed together. She ran her hand through his blonde locks.

"Into the night with me. And I know these scars will bleed, but both of our hearts believe all of these stars will guide us home. And, oh, I know. And oh, I know, oh," the boy in the song hummed. She pulled away from Jace, distinguishing the flame between them.

"I can see the stars from America," Clary finished. The song faded away, leaving a loud silence. The space in between them was unbearable. She looked at his face, then smashed her lips into his once more. Their kiss, more intense than ever before. Their arms around each other, holding themselves.

Clary pulled away from him again. She stared into his golden eyes. He reached for her hand and held it. The simplicity of the moment was perfect.

_Perfect_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey! I hoped you liked this! Don't forget to Favorite and Review. I'm sorry for the inaccuracy or if I wasn't able to capture the essence of either character. Also, sorry if it's short. Tonight was the Voice finale, and Ed Sheeran and Christian Grimmie sang All of the Stars. I am totally obsessed with their version. It's beautiful and magical and moving. I love it so much. So, I decided to add the song. I will try doing a TFIOS one-shot, and I'll update Emergent very soon. Anyways, listen to the song. I love you, guys, so much. Thanks for all the love and support.

Sincerely,

Alyssa


End file.
